


Operation: Heir

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Tosh & Ianto's Empire [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the implementation of Plan Omega Alpha and Tosh decides she and Ianto need to move onto the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [insert witty comment here] Torchwood doesn't belong to me
> 
> Remember I mentioned crack? Yeah... it's there again.

"I think we should have a child," Tosh informs Ianto during their weekly dinner.

He calmly blots his lips, before laying his napkin neatly down next to his plate. He picks up his glass of wine - a particularly fine vintage that paired beautifully with his meal - and absently swirls it around, whilst thinking over her comment. "An heir, I presume?" he finally asks.

She nods, sipping from her own glass. "It would make the most sense."

Ianto inclines his head. "I'll have to distract Jack." He sighs. "He's been getting quite… broody lately. I'm thinking I will have to find another playmate for us."

"I'm sure it will be a burden," she smirks. "He complains ever so much when the Doctor visits."

He simply stares at her without emotion. "Both the Doctor and Jack have no complaints," he finally states. "So, a child. Anything in particular bring that on?"

Tosh blushes. "Yes, well… Tommy has indicated he would not mind if we had a child. He seems to think it will… make us closer." She shrugs. She does not have the heart to tell him that as much as she loves him - and she does, she really does - he will never supersede her job at Torchwood - or her duties as co-ruler of Earth.

"Then… why?" Ianto's genuinely curious. Two years since they had launched Plan Omega Alpha, and they have complete control - either directly or indirectly - over their planet. Sure, problems still exist, but for the most part, he and Tosh have managed to implement the changes necessary to ensure a successful Earth, for generations to come.

"We're not going to live forever," Tosh tells him bluntly. He scowls at her. He knows that - he survived Canary Wharf, after all. "History shows that empires are brought down by infighting among the ruling family." She gives a delicate shrug. "Our future plans could… fall apart, if our children decide to fight over which of them takes our place. Better that we designate an heir before that happens. And… you're not going to agree to let a child that is not in some way yours take over."

She knows him well. "Alright," Ianto agrees. "I'll have to figure out how to explain this to Jack… he's going to be jealous," he warns. It means more work for him, but he figures that the future peace it will bring, is worth it. Besides, since they hired Donna, he does not have nearly as much administrative work as he once had. He must remember to thank that TARDIS for introducing them to the brash redhead.

"He still can't think we're having an affair!"

"No… he doesn't think you could keep up with me - at least not in addition to your harem. No, it's that… you know he can get pregnant, right?"

"He's mentioned it once or twice," she says, leaning in closer. "I always figured it was another 'story'," and Ianto can practically _hear_ the quotation marks around the word. "But… no," she gasps. "Really? It's true?"

He nods. "Yep. And for some reason I can't fathom, he's gotten it into his head that we should have a child. I'm not dealing with the two of you pregnant at the same time," he warns. Tosh just laughs.

"You'll figure it out." Ianto frowns, but knows she's right. He always does.

"And your… Ross and Tommy?" he inquires.

She smiles mysteriously. "It seems we signed an agreement."

His eyebrow raises. "An agreement?"

"Oh, yes. You want a child, but don't want to use just any surrogate. We agreed that I would bear your child, before I have any of my own."

"How diabolical," Ianto admires.

"Thank you," she says, bowing her head in acknowledgment to his praise.

"Well, then…" He raises his glass. "A toast," he proposes. "To us. May our future endeavors be a success."

"To success," Tosh agrees.

_/fin_


End file.
